Por que a veces es mejor no saber
by cari-chan1
Summary: Oneshot. Mayura acude a las diosas del destino en busca de consejo, y estas descubren que a veces es mejor no saber...


Encontré hace poco este one shot que creía perdido, asi que antes de volver a perderlo, he decidido publicarlo aquí. A pesar de no ser gran cosa y aunque tampoco sé si alguien llegará a leerlo, espero que guste y agradecería mucho alguna opinión al respecto. Gracias!

Los personajes maltratados no me pertenecen y eso….

**Por que a veces es mejor no saber…**

La joven Mayura Daidouji caminaba con gesto pensativo, murmurando para sí, mientras balanceaba su cartera a un lado y a otro. Normalmente sus preocupaciones no iban más allá de si prefería que los extraterrestres fueran verdes o morados, pero aquel día, tenía un serio dilema que no sabía como resolver.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó soltando un suspiro- No sé a quien pedirle consejo…

En ese momento, y como si sus palabras lo hubieran invocado, Mayura divisó la banderilla que ondeaba en lo alto de una carpa oscura, y que rápidamente reconoció.

Corrió hasta el pequeño solar donde ya una vez había acudido para que le leyeran el futuro…aunque realmente recordaba poco de aquella sesión, pues al parecer tenía una extraña tendencia a desmayarse en los momentos más inoportunos.

- Mayura-san…

Ella parpadeó sorprendida al encontrar a una de las jóvenes adivinas por fuera de la carpa, aparentemente esperando por algo o alguien.

- Ah, buenas tardes, Urd-san – saludó educadamente, al tiempo que se acercaba hasta ella.

- Pase por favor, la estábamos esperando.- sonrió Urd, invitándola a entrar con un gesto.

- ¿Esperándome? Cómo…

- Somos adivinas, Mayura-san.- le recordó ella.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!- rió la chica- Pero aun así, es impresionante…¡fushigi mystery!

Ambas desaparecieron en el interior de la carpa mientras Urd negaba con la cabeza y sonreía divertida.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesita consultar, Mayura-san?- preguntó la diosa, cuando tomaron asiento frente a frente.

- Um, bueno…en realidad necesito un consejo.- respondió la chica, perdiendo la mirada en la bola de cristal que había sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué clase de consejo?¿Es sobre Loki-sama?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Oh, claro, es adivina…- ante la sonrisa de Urd, Mayura se sonrojó algo avergonzada- En realidad me gustaría saber si mi regalo le gustará a Loki-kun, como no sé cuando es su cumpleaños, he pensado hacerle un regalo por navidad, también a Yamino-kun y a Fenrir, pero realmente no sé que podría gustarle…¿Puede adivinar si le gustará, Urd-san?

La diosa sonrió ligeramente y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano.

- ¿Qué le ha comprado, Mayura-san?

- Oh, pues, un ovni que brilla en la oscuridad, se cuelga de la lámpara y da vueltas y vueltas ¡es muy mono!...también compré un libro sobre las casas más encantadas de Japón, por si el ovni no le gustaba….

Urd suspiró, no le hacía falta ningún poder de adivinación para responder a su pregunta, pero fingió consultar la bola de cristal.

- Loki-sama agradecerá tu regalo, pero…

- ¿Pero? Dígame la verdad, Urd-san.

- Esos regalos no son de su interés.- respondió la diosa.

- ¿Queeeee? Pero entonces ¿qué le regalo? No sé que es lo que le gusta a Loki-kun.- exclamó Mayura – ¿No puede aconsejarme, Urd-san? ¿No puede decirme lo que desea Loki-kun?

Urd ladeó la cabeza pensativa.

- Mi especialidad no es el presente, pero quizás Verdandi-oneesama…

Apenas había pronunciado esas palabras, Verdandi hizo aparición, sujetaba un espejo circular y actuaba como si hubiera estado escuchando todo desde algún rincón escondido. Mayura abrió la boca, sorprendida, y murmuró algo que sonaba como "fushigi mystery".

- Podemos intentar ver lo que desea Loki-sama - le dijo Verdandi, tomando asiento junto a Urd - Si eso le sirve de ayuda, Mayura-san.

- ¡Sería estupendo! Muchas gracias, Verdandi-san.

- No hay de qué.- sonrió la diosa.

Verdandi tomó el espejo para luego soltarlo, y éste se mantuvo en posición vertical misteriosamente, ya que no había nada que lo sostuviera. A Mayura le brillaban los ojos de emoción ante un fenómeno paranormal tan evidente.

Verdandi escudriñó el espejo, en busca de los deseos que rondaban por la cabeza del dios del caos.

- Parece que…bien, ya veo algo…-murmuró.

- ¿Qué es?¿Qué es?- exclamó Mayura, sentada al borde de su asiento.

- Oh pues- la diosa hizo una pausa y parpadeó ante las imágenes que se sucedían en el espejo – _me parece que darle una patada en el trasero a Odin no es un deseo que Mayura-san pueda satisfacer_.- pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- ¿Sucede algo, Verdandi-san?

- No, nada- sonrió ella, volviendo su atención de nuevo al espejo y buscando algo más.

De nuevo más imágenes aparecieron, pero Verdandi suspiró.

- Me parece que impedir que Narugami-san se zampe toda la comida de Loki-sama tampoco es un deseo demasiado asequible.

Urd rió por lo bajo y Mayura solo les dirigió una mirada confusa.

- Busquemos algo más- musitó Verdandi, perdiendo otra vez los ojos en el espejo.

El silencio cayó durante varios segundos, y Urd empezó a preocuparse cuando su hermana sin mover un solo músculo empezó a sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó.

Pero Verdandi no respondió, clavada en su lugar, su cara se fue tornando cada vez más colorada hasta llegar a un límite alarmante, tanto que hasta Mayura se levantó creyendo que la diosa estaba siendo poseída por un demonio.

- Oneesama, ¿me escuchas? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Urd, preocupada por que la cara de su hermana empezaba a adquirir un tono morado.- ¡Oneesama!- exclamó sacudiéndole el hombro.

Verdandi parpadeó ante la sacudida y apartó la vista del espejo.

- ¿Eh?¿Qué?

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Urd.

- Eh, esto…no, nada, no es nada.- replicó Verdandi rápidamente mientras se volvía a sonrojar.

- ¿Qué ha visto, Verdandi-san?- preguntó Mayura.

- ¿Visto? Ah, pues… no he visto nada, lo siento, creo que el espejo ha dejado de funcionar.

Urd le dedicó una mirada extrañada a su hermana pero no replicó.

- ¿Eeeeh? Entonces ¿no puedes decirme qué es lo que quiere Loki-kun?- exclamó la chica, decepcionada.

- Lo siento, Mayura-san.- se disculpó Verdandi mirando discretamente hacia el techo.

- Pues vaya…

- Mayura-san, aunque no sepa qué es lo que Loki-sama más desea, aun puede hacerle un buen regalo.- habló Urd, intentando resolver de algún modo el dilema – Lo importante es siempre la intención, algo simple se convierte en un tesoro si es dado con el corazón.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.- Eso es muy bonito, Urd-san…algo simple, dado con el corazón…

Urd asintió, viendo como Mayura luego de meditar unos instantes, daba una palmada, al parecer, dando con una solución.

- ¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó- Ya sé lo que le voy a regalar a Loki-kun. ¡Muchas gracias, Urd-san, Verdandi-san!

- No hay de qué.- sonrió la diosa.

- Bien, entonces me voy corriendo antes de que cierren.

- Mayura-san – la llamó Urd, antes de que ésta saliera de la carpa a toda velocidad.- El ovni puede regalárselo a Ecchan, seguro que le gusta mucho.

- ¿Ecchan?- repitió ella, sin comprender.

- Quiero decir que, siempre hay un invitado inesperado y cualquier fantasma de la mansión se sentirá ofendido si una joven tan versada en lo paranormal no se acuerda de hacerle también un regalo.- sonrió Urd.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sabia yo que en la casa de Loki-kun había fantasmas! – exclamó Mayura dando una palmada – Muchas gracias, Urd-san, es una gran idea.

Y dando saltos, Mayura desapareció de su vista.

Urd entonces se volvió hacia su hermana, con gesto curioso.

- ¿Qué sucede, oneesama? ¿Has visto algo en el espejo?

- Yo…necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco.- se excusó rápidamente Verdandi.

Urd ladeó la cabeza, mientras veía a su hermana esfumarse.

La diosa del destino caminaba a toda velocidad, esperando que el suave viento se llevara sus pensamientos. Había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero aun le costaba acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas.

- Verdandi

Ella se detuvo, y descubrió a Loki, que le sonreía con expresión divertida.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, sorprendida al principio…

- ¿Qué sucede? Tienes la cara roja- observó el pequeño detective.

Verdandi cerró los ojos, pero con eso solo conseguía que aquellas imágenes regresaran a su cabeza.

- ¿Verdandi?

Ella tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cara para tapar el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a salirle de la nariz. Su rostro cada vez más colorado.

- Eh, Verdandi ¿estás bien?

Para sorpresa de Loki, la chica no respondió y lanzándole una mirada irritada, dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente, la sangre saliéndole a chorros.

- ¿Y a esta que le pasa?- se preguntó el detective.

ooo

- Feliz navidad, Loki-kun.- exclamó Mayura, agitando su regalo delante de sus narices.

- Gracias.

Loki aun sorprendido por el generoso gesto de Mayura, tomó el paquete envuelto en papel de colores. En la misma habitación, Yamino lloraba de alegría ante el libro que la chica acababa de regalarle _"Como ahorrar 10000 yenes en sus compras por correspondencia" _y Fenrir murmuraba de placer ante su nuevo cojín de calor.

- ¿Qué te parece?

Loki había desenvuelto una larga bufanda blanca de suave lana, cosa que lo había sorprendido mucho, pues inevitablemente y conociendo a la chica, se había esperado algo más "misterioso".

- Es…muy bonita, Mayura, gracias.

- Ajá, ya sabia que te gustaría- sonrió ella, orgullosa de sí misma.

- Pero Mayura…- interrumpió Loki- ¿Por qué tiene un corazón de papel pegado con cinta adhesiva?

- Fue lo que me dijo Urd-san.- exclamó la chica.

- ¿Urd? – se extrañó Loki.

- Sí, fui a pedirle consejo sobre tu regalo- sonrió Mayura – Urd-san y Verdandi-san usaron sus poderes para averiguar que era lo que más deseabas. ¡Fue muy misterioso!

- ¡¿Ellas hicieron qué!

- Pero el espejo de Verdandi-san parecía estar estropeado- suspiró ella- ¿Qué pasa Loki-kun? Te has puesto colorado, ¿tienes fiebre?

- Ajaja, estoy perfectamente…- rió forzadamente- Así que no pudo averiguar nada…entonces, ¿por qué el corazón de papel?

- Urd-san me dijo que algo simple se convierte en un tesoro si es dado con un corazón.

- Mayura…no creo que se refiriera a eso…- suspiró Loki.

- ¿Eh?

- No importa.

Ella hizo una pausa y se lo quedó mirando unos instantes.

- Ne, Loki-kun…dime ¿qué es lo que más deseas?

El detective sonrió con picardía.

- Pues…

- Verdandi-oneesama, ¿qué sucede? ¿Es tan terrible la nueva predicción?- preguntó Urd, inclinándose sobre el hombro de su hermana para mirar.

Verdandi cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó, entregándole el espejo que había estado usando a Urd, la cual se quedó mirándola con curiosidad.

Verdandi se alejó con paso decidido mientras una vez más, el sonrojo comenzaba a mostrarse en su cara.

- Quien me mandaría a mí ser una diosa del destino…pervertidos.- musitó mientras se alejaba.

Y Urd tras mirar a su hermana, hizo a un lado el espejo, por que a veces, es mejor no saber…


End file.
